custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Salu (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Salu was a Toa of Air chosen by the Order of Mata-Nui to protect the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. Biography Early Life Similarly to the majority of other Toa of Air, Salu began his life as a Le-Matoran on Spherus Magna. He was eventually placed in the Northern Continent with a small population of Matoran. Whilst in his village, Salu acted as an assistant to a fellow Le-Matoran scholar and developed an interest in literature. His discomfort over reading from Stone Tablets eventually led to him making the pioneering discovery of paper in the Matoran Universe. This creation was swiftly adopted by the Order of Mata-Nui before being privatized and implemented as the organization's exclusive writing material. Around, 79,100 Years Ago, while fear of backlash over the Metru-Nui Civil War and the events of the Great Disruption was still popular, Toa Kopaka arrived on the Northern Continent on behalf of the Order of Mata-Nui to headhunt a new generation of Toa to both keep the Brotherhood of Makuta in check and to maintain balance in the Matoran Universe. The Toa of Ice traveled to Salu's village and became impressed by his achievement and gave him one of the Toa Stones he had been carrying, which belonged to a Toa of Earth. Reading the instructions on a map that she received with the stone, Salu took it to her local temple, where he met several other Matoran, Merra, Morica, and Graviton, who had also been given Toa Stones by Kopaka. Placing their Toa Stones in their respective slots in the Suva, they were coated with an energy which transformed them into Toa. As Kopaka was the first Toa any of them had ever seen, their armor took the shape of what they expected a Toa to look like. Life as a Toa After their transformation, the team protected the Northern Continent for many years. Salu's fellow Toa, Graviton became obsessed with Merra's Kanohi Kualsi and believed that Teleportation Kanoka could unlock the key to revolutionizing transport. The scientist attempted an experiment but was injured during an explosion caused by overloading the power, charging his particles and giving him destructive tendencies. The Toa of Gravity was imprisoned for a number of years before breaking free and attacking his fellow Toa. With the aid of Toa Vilnius, Salu and his team were able to overpower their former ally and handed him over to Botar, who imprisoned him in a cell beneath Metru-Nui that was better suited for his immense power than the Pit was and allowed his energies to supply the city's electricity reserves. After this experience, Salu and the remaining members of their team were deemed worthy of joining the Order of Mata-Nui, swiftly moving up the ranks to positions of some standing, though Salu became more involved in the administrative side of the Order, often dispatching other agents into the field and interrogating prisoners. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Air, Salu was capable of creating, absorbing and manipulating his elemental discipline. Upon exposure to Energized Protodermis, his elemental powers were enhanced, allowing his to set timed blasts of wind, and he gained the ability to use Kanohi Nuva. Mask and Tools Salu wore a Kanohi Faxon, which allowed him the ability to mimic the powers of Rahi that shared his general environment. Upon his exposure to Energized Protodermis, he became able to allow others with him to mimic a desired Rahi's abilities. Moreover he became able to emulate the capabilities of any Rahi, with the Mask limited only by his knowledge of Rahi species. Additionally, his previous weapons were replaced with a pair of Tornado Blades, which allowed him to channel his element of Air, as well as in melee combat. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' **''Zero Hour: Prequel'' Category:User:BobTheDoctor27